


If I Could Turn Back Time.

by LittleMewLugia (Lugianna)



Series: Oneshots and Snippets [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugianna/pseuds/LittleMewLugia
Summary: Sam's contact with the AllSpark has extended his lifespan a little, but all things eventually come to an end, and his family and friends gather at his bedside to say goodbye.





	If I Could Turn Back Time.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 joor is about 6.5 hours. Thanks to Mdnytryder (FanFictionDOTnet)for betareading and corrections.

If I Could Turn Back Time

Rating: Teven and up.

Warning: Character death.

Disclaimer. If Transformers were mine, I'd be rich. It's not though, it belongs to Hasbro and Dreamworks/Paramount.

If I Could Turn Back Time.

 

Bumblebee had been dreading this day from the moment he had spoken up in Mission City, asking to remain with the seventeen-year-old boy with whom he had forged a special friendship.

Blue optics fixed on a lined face that still looked surprisingly young, despite the fact that the owner was now one hundred and twenty years older than when the Autobot scout had first met him. The skin was also surprisingly free of blemishes and age spots, and was not as thin as might have been expected, the hands that lay on the sheets were free of arthritic deformity. The physical age of Sam's body in some ways appeared to be a quarter of his actual age.

Bumblebee knew the reason why: the AllSpark essence within Sam was repairing the damage, even the basic wear and tear caused by everyday life. However, the AllSpark had informed Bumblebee that it could not continue to repair Sam in this way, and Bumblebee knew it was time to say goodbye to his human friend.

He had known it was coming, human lifespans were painfully short compared to a Cybertronian's. Bumblebee knew that the AllSpark's intervention had given him more time with Sam, and kept Sam healthier and more active than he might otherwise have been at such an advanced age. However that didn't stop Bumblebee's Spark from aching like all pit.

 

Sam, too was aware that his lifetime was coming to an end. He had arranged for Ratchet to oversee his care, and as he lay in bed waiting for his life to reach it's natural and long-overdue conclusion, he was surrounded by his two sons and three daughters, his seventeen grandchildren, his thirty-four great grandchildren, and ten great-great-grandchildren.

All of Sam's offspring had benefited from his exposure to the AllSpark's power in a similar way as Sam had himself. Obviously, lingering effects of the AllSpark on his own cells had been passed on, for even his oldest child, who was one hundred and ten, looked to be closer to seventy, and all his adult descendants did not look their true ages.

It was not just Sam's human family who were present; almost all of the Autobots on Earth had gathered; Bumblebee was at the head of the bed, along with the mech and femme he and Arcee had produced. Arcee had been very understanding, and had left the rearing of the Sparklings to Bumblebee and Sam. The pair had a deep affection for each other, and were as close to bonded as a Cybertronian and a human could be. Sam considered Fireflight and Topgear as much his offspring as his flesh and blood family.

Bumblebee recalled that Fireflight's sparking had been fraught with difficulties from almost the moment she went into her Sparkling body. She had been fretful and cranky and nobody could work out why. Even Fireflight, when taught to speak, could only describe herself as unsettled and needing something she could not define. It had eventually taken Bumblebee communicating with the AllSpark Essence to discover what was wrong: as unusual as it was, the two ground-based forms had somehow managed to spawn a Spark who was born to fly. 

Fireflight was sky-hungry.

Ratchet had immediately contacted Thundercracker at the Decepticon base, thankful that the two sides had come to an uneasy truce. This itself was due to the desire of the younglings of both sides to interact. They did not understand factions and the ancient war, at least not outside of play. They wanted to play with each other, and couldn't understand why they were forbidden from keeping company together. They disobeyed their elder's ban, and were constantly sneaking off to meet up. Starscream himself had taken matters into his own hands and almost precipitated another war when he, his trine mates, the Coneheads, and the Rainmaker trine had all swooped down, caught up either one or two of the Autobot younglings each, and flown them off to their base.

 

When Ratchet had desperately contacted Dr Syn while trying to persuade the angry Creators to let him try negotiation before storming the Decepticon base, Skywarp, who had warped ahead with two of the youngsters, including Elita and Optimus' femme, Terra Prima, was called upon to talk.

"We will not harm your younglings. We may be Decepticons but even we do not wage war against nonadults," he said. "We just got fed up of our own young crying to us that they were bored and wanted to go and play with yours. Don't you think it is better to have them where someone can keep an optic on them, rather than risk them running off to join their friends and getting into who knows what trouble? It'll give all of our audios a rest from the complaining. We'll bring them back in a few joors, although next time, they can all go to your base."

Once the Creators had calmed down, they all agreed that it was better to allow the younglings to visit each other supervised rather than risk them sneaking out unsupervised. So an official truce was drawn up between the two warring sides. As a result, Ratchet had been able to procure a ready-made Seeker body for Fireflight from the talented craftmech, Dr Syn. Thundercracker had downloaded the information the new Seeker needed to know in order to fly. As there were few flying types amongst the Autobots, nobody was particularly surprised when Fireflight had returned to the Autobot base about fifty years later announcing that she planned to bond with Thundercracker's mech offspring, Stormcloud.

 

Bumblebee came out of his reminiscing as Sam beckoned him closer. As Bumblebee bent and lowered his head, Sam reached up to kiss the metal face.

Then he did the same with all of his children, including Fireflight and Topgear, and his grand and great grandchildren; Bumblebee himself could sense the energy in the room. It was almost time for Sam to go, he was saying goodbye.

Once he'd finished, he thanked everyone, and smiled, and suddenly he was gone, as if a switch had been flicked. Bumblebee was silent for a moment, then raised his head and began to sing.

Learning about human funeral rites had given him the idea; Cybertronians didn't commemorate death in this way, but because Sam was human, Bumblebee wanted to do this for him. The words were not his, they were part of a poem written by another, all about the Sparks of the dead finding their journey to the Essence unhindered, and the path to the Matrix open to them. Bumblebee had merely put the words to music of his own creation. Sam didn't possess a Spark, may not have believed in the Cybertronian Matrix, but the sentiment was still there. As he sang, the humans gathered around the bed, some of them openly weeping. The Autobots stood there, just watching, remembering Sam in their own manner.

 

Preoccupied with his song, Bumblebee was one of the last to notice the body light up and glow with AllSpark energy. The humans backed off a little, and those who didn't move back far enough were pulled further back by the Autobots. It was Fireflight who tapped Bumblebee on the shoulder, and then turned his head physically with one of her big hands to make him look. Bumblebee's song wavered, then changed, singing questioningly, coaxingly, as the glow around Sam grew brighter and brighter.

Bumblebee's song stopped at about the same time as the glow faded, and left behind the same Sam Witwicky Bumblebee had first met…smooth skinned, brown haired, and looking about 17 years old.

 

The silence was so thick it could almost be touched as everyone stared at the young boy that until recently had been an old man. He stirred, and Bumblebee stooped to put his face near.

"Bee?" asked Sam, putting his hands out and staring at them.

"What happened?"

This was precisely what Bumblebee has asked the AllSpark with his song, so he did have an answer.

"Repairing you was requiring a greater and more constant output of energy. The AllSpark Essence could not totally remake you while you were still alive. That is why it had to let you die."

" _Remake_ me?" Sam asked. Bumblebee nodded.

"The AllSpark Essence has learned much about organic life by living in you, Sam, and has worked out how it could regenerate you from your aged form into what you are now. It read your genetic information, used it to recreate this new body from the old – and it seems the AllSpark Essence has a memory of you from when you first held it, and used this memory as a pattern to build your new body. This body is identical to the one you had then – although I do hope you still have your _memories_ of the last one hundred and twenty years, or things will get _complicated_."

Sam laughed, throwing back the bed covers and standing up. "I still remember everything, don't worry,” he told them. His human family all suddenly began to move and speak at once, converging on Sam like an unstoppable tide. After five minutes, Sam pulled back from the crowd.

 

"Give me some time, won't you?" he asked. "It's kinda overwhelming for me as well."

"Yes, grandpa," said one of his grandchildren, who, compared to the age Sam appeared to be now, looked of an age to be Sam's mother.

Bumblebee hummed happily to himself as Sam circulated amongst everyone there. The AllSpark Essence worked in mysterious ways, but Bumblebee could not be happier. He still had his Sam, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
